


Time Doesn't Change This Bond

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpina worries that Rita won't need her after ten thousand years, but she leaves her life behind to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Doesn't Change This Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for the pinch hit!
> 
> A/N2: Scorpina's first appearance is in "Green with Evil part 3" and this is meant to take place before that.

It’s been ten thousand years. When Scorpina first hears that Rita’s escaped and is attacking Earth, she finds herself hesitant to leave her life and join her Dark Witch. She tells herself it’s been thousands of years, they’ve both changed, even if Rita had been trapped in a dumpster the whole time. She finds herself dwelling on how often she’s missed Rita over the years.

It takes time to settle her life enough that she can allow herself to travel. It takes even longer to check in with the family she’s built for herself. Securing a vessel is easy.

As she speeds towards Earth she tries to control her anticipation. She tells herself that Rita’s interest might have waned. She tells herself that seeing Rita again, after all this time, may not make her evil blood boil like it used to. She remembers long nights dreaming up evil schemes, each longer and more delicious than the last. She remembers the power that came with being a successful villian’s most trusted underling. She wonders who Rita defers to now. Who will she have to battle for Rita’s affection? She wonders, not for the first time, what her life would’ve been like if she hadn’t been running an errand when everyone had been captured. Would she have spent the last ten thousand years scheming and keeping Rita distracted instead of building a family? Should she offer up her underlings to help conquer the planet Rita desires? Will Rita even ask what she’s been up to or will their relationship simply pick up where they’d left off? Scorpina isn’t sure which she’d prefer more.

She arrives in the middle of the night. The only ones awake are Rita and Goldar. Rita is sitting on her throne, looking regal as she studies her spell book. Goldar is standing guard on the balcony.

Scorpina stands in the entryway, telling herself to enter the throne room. Instead she hesitates, all the anticipation she’s been trying to hold in check spills over her and she wants. Rita is only a short distance from her, looking as evil as the last time Scorpina saw her, and Scorpina realizes that she desperately wants new memories of the wickedness the two of them could get up to. Ten thousand years of absence have only made Scorpina’s longing that much more filled with desire. She hadn’t anticipated this and she finds herself frozen in the doorway, unable to announce her arrival.

Rita looks up. Their eyes meet. Scorpina’s breath catches as Rita greets her with a wicked smile. Scorpina wets her lips and Rita’s lips quirk up just that bit more. She starts to take a step into the room, but Rita waves her back and Scorpina slips back into the shadows. Rita turns in her throne to regard Goldar and announces she’s going to bed. She sets her spell book down and meets Scorpina in the darkness.

Scorpina breathes in the smell of her, the rush of memories causing her to almost utter a greeting. Rita presses a finger to her lips. Their eyes meet again and Rita smirks before running her fingers down Scorpina’s lips and chin. She turns in a swirl of her skirts and walks away. Scorpina follows.

Rita shuts the door to her bedroom firmly after ushering Scorpina in. She frowns as she regards Scorpina slowly, before stating, “The time to have you strike should be precise. That time is not now.”

“Are you sending me away?”

“Only briefly.”

Scorpina frowns, “I disappointed you.”

“You are one of the few who attempted to rescue us,” Rita points out as she slowly circles Scorpina looking her up and down.

“I didn’t succeed. The seal required a certain amount of goodness, curiosity, and to be opened without outside influence.”

“I know.” Rita smiles, stopping in front of her, regarding her, “I slept and I dreamed. I watched you try.”

“I shot down many ships near your dumpster.”

Rita runs a finger down Scorpina’s cheek and Scorpina shudders.

“Would you still send me away?”

“I’ll summon you back when the time is right,” Rita answers. “I’ll summon you back when the time for your strike would do the most damage.”

“You have pests?”

“I’m battling Power Rangers.”

Scorpina wrinkles her nose in disgust before declaring, “I would gladly destroy them for you!”

Rita presses her thumb against Scorpina’s lips, “I don’t wish to announce your arrival before I’m ready.”

Scorpina nods.

“Tell me. I dreamed of Dark Spectre and know of his rise to power, but you’ve been out there spreading evil, who does he trust the most?” Rita inquires as she cups Scorpina’s checks.

“Astronema is his princess.”

“Is she worthy of his affection?” 

Scorpina smirks, “She is truly wicked. She was raised as Dark Spectre’s daughter. She’s had many teachers. I taught her how to change her appearance at will.”

“Will either of them interfere?” Rita asks as she paces away in an agitated swirl of her skirt.

“No. I’ve already made sure he knows that you’ll conquer Earth. He wishes that you’ll rule over it proudly and make it a part of his evil empire,” Scorpina answers, proud that’d she’d had enough sway to seek an audience with Dark Spectre and speak on Rita’s behalf.

“And the Machine Empire? They’ve already made inquiries. They want Earth.” Rita frowns as she moves in close to Scorpina again

“It is yours,” Scorpina shakes her head, “Your claim is older and you now have Dark Spectre’s backing. For them to interfere would be going against him and they would not do that. He is uniting all the evil in the universe so that we might conquer and rule.”

“Much has changed since I was put into that dumpster,” Rita muses.

“But not your need for Earth,” Scorpina reminds, “Or you rivalry with Zordon.”

“Or how venomous your strike is,” Rita reminisces as she runs her hands up Scorpina’s arms.

Scorpina pouts, “Will you send me away so soon?”

“Stay the night,” Rita decides, “Show me how much you’ve missed me. Leave in the morning knowing that I’ll call you back when I need to you to do the most damage.”

Scorpina nods her agreement. Rita smirks. Scorpina guides Rita’s hands from her shoulders to her neck and moves in. The kiss is slowly, hungry. Scorpina pulls Rita close relieved that even after ten thousand years not much has changed between them.


End file.
